geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Hlothhere von Kent
Hlothhere war König von Kent von 674 bis 685. Geschichte Heute nur noch schwer auszusprechen ist Hlothhere die sächsische Version des fränkischen Clothair, dem Namen des Merowingerkönigs, der sein Urgroßvater war. Durch Bertha von Franken, die Ehefrau von Aethelberht I. Der Name zeigt die Verbindung zwischen den frühen Königen von Kent und denen der Franken. Der Beginn von Hlothheres Herrschaft war eine Zeit der Unruhen. Er hatte keinen unmittelbaren Anspruch auf den Thron. Sein Bruder Ecberht hatte zwei junge Söhne hinterlassen, Eadric und Wihtred, die von ihrer Großmutter Seaxburg aufgezogen wurden. Hlothheres Schwester hatte Wulfhere von Mercia geheiratet, der währen dieser Zeit nach und nach immer mehr von England zu dominieren begann. Wulfhere nutzte die Gelegenheit nach Ecberts Tod, um Kent unter seinen Einfluss zu bringen, aber nicht durch Gewalt sondern mit friedlichen Methoden. Er setzte Frithuwold als Unterkönig im westlichen Kent und Surrey ein und beanspruchte - als Onkel von Eadric und Wihtred - die Herrschaft im Namen seiner Neffen, bis sie alt genug waren, den Thron selbst zu besteigen. Somit scheint Hlothhere ein Jahr lang, während Seaxburg als Regentin fungierte und zweifellos mit Wulfhere verhandelte, nicht das Gefühl gehabt zu haben, dass er die Autorität besaß, den Thron zu beanspruchen. Eine Urkunde, von der noch eine Kopie aus dem 15. Jh. existiert, trägt das genaue Datum "1. April 675 im ersten Jahr der Herrschaft von Hlothhere". Dies widerspricht der Darstellung von Beda, der ein anderes Datum für seine Thronbesteigung nennt. - Historia ecclesiastica, Buch 4, Kapitel 5 Doch die Menschen von Kent, die sehr unabhängig waren, erhoben sich gegen Wulfhere und unterstützten Hlothhere. Dieser scheint eine Art Übereinkunft eingegangen zu sein, als Regent zu herrschen, bis Eadric alt genug war, den Thron selbst zu beanspruchen. Hlothhere begann damit, das Königreich wieder zu vereinen und begann zunächst damit, den Kern um Canterbury zu regieren. 675 wuchs sein Selbstbewusstsein mit dem Tod von Wulfhere und er forderte das zentrale und mittlere Kent um Rochester, so dass er alles Gebiet östlich des Flusses Medway kontrollierte. Doch 676 schickte Aethelred, Wulfheres Nachfolger in Mercia, eine Armee nach Kent, die plünderte und schändete, wohin auch immer sie kamen, sie zerstörten auch die Kirche in Rochester. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, Buch 4, Kapitel 12 Aethelred war eigentlich ein sehr religiöser König (er wurde später Mönch), weshalb er diese Handlungen gegen die Kirche sehr bereute. Die Stärke der Kirche von Kent rettete damit das Reich, denn Hlothhere gelang es, seine Autorität noch weiter zu festigen, nicht nur in Kent sondern auch über Teile von London und Surrey, die von Mercia erobert worden waren. Nachdem er sein Königreich wieder vereinigt hatte, erwies sich Hlothhere als gerechter und vorausschauender König. Zusammen mit Theodore von Tarsus, dem Erzbischof von Canterbury, der seine eigene Vormachtstellung in Britannien erlangt hatte, begann Hlothhere nicht nur ein Bauprogramm in Kent, stellte Kirchen und Herrenhäuser wieder her, sondern führte auch einen neuen Gesetzeskodex ein, der den von Aethelberht stark aktualisierte. Darin enthalten war auch die Einführung von Mautgebühren, die Einnahmen an den Handelshäfen von Kent, inklusive London, in die königlichen Kassen brachte. Das war schon seit mehreren Jahren die übliche Praxis gewesen, wurde jetzt jedoch gesetzlich festgelegt. Ab 679 erkannte Hlothhere Eadric nicht nur als Nachfolger an, sondern beinahe als Mitkönig, denn beide Namen beginnen auf Urkunden und offiziellen Dokumenten zu erscheinen. N. J. Higham, An English Empire: Bede, the Britons and the Early Anglo-Saxon Kings Eadric war jedoch ehrgeizig und hatte vermutlich das Gefühl, dass es noch viele Jahre dauern würde, bevor sein Onkel - der vielleicht nur fünfzehn oder zwanzig Jahre älter war als Eadric - sterben würde. In Absprache mit Sussex, das von Mercia unterstützt wurde, hob Eadric eine Armee aus und zog gegen Hlothhere ins Feld. Der König wurde in der Schlacht verwundet und starb bald danach, Eadric wurde sein Nachfolger. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, Buch 4, Kapitel 26 Bedenkt man, was danach geschah, besonders das wilde Gemetzel von Wessex unter Caedwalla, ist es möglich, dass Hlothheres Tage ohnehin gezählt waren. Dennoch verlor Kent mit seinem Tod einen bemerkenswerten und ungerechterweise vergessenen König, und das Reich stürzte in eine Zeit der Fremdherrschaft, aus der es sich niemals wieder ganz erholte. Gesetz von Hlothhere und Eadric Das Gesetz von Hlothhere und Eadric Englische Ausgabe des Law of Hlothhere and Eadric bei der Fordham University. ist ein angelsächsischer Rechtstext. Er wird Hlothhere und Eadric zugeschrieben und stammt somit höchstwahrscheinlich aus der zweiten Hälfte des 7. Jh. Zusammen mit dem Law of Aethelberht und dem Law of Wihtred gehört er zu den drei noch existierenden kentischen Gesetzestexten. Im Gegensatz zu diesen beiden ist das Gesetz von Hlothhere und Eadric jedoch sprachlich moderner und befasst sich mehr mit dem Recht als mit religiösen Inhalten. Stammtafel # ♔ Eadbald (616-640) NN (Stiefmutter); ⚭ || Emma von Austrasien ## || ♔ Earconberht (640-664) ⚭ Seaxburg von Ely ### Eormenhild ⚭ ♔ Wulfhere von Mercia ### ⛪ Eorcengota von Faremoutier ### ♔ Ecberht I (664-673) #### ♔ Eadric (685-686) #### ♔ Wihtred (691-725) #### Eormenhild ⚭ Cunincpert von den Langobarden ### ♔ Hlothhere (673-685) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Oiscingas Kategorie:König von Kent